Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ Project TRISTARS
Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ Project TRISTARS (ときめきレストラン☆☆☆ Project TRISTARS) is one of the Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ projects that commemorates the social game's fifth anniversary. It was first announced to the public at the virtual reality event, 3 Majesty×X.I.P. LIVE -SPLASH SUMMER FES 2017-. Makoto Senzaki returns to provide character designs and illustrations. Get the package version of the game to receive a reversible cover slip and a special PS Vita theme. There are three boxed editions: the 3 Majesty Box, the X.I.P. Box, and the fifth year anniversary box. Both idol centered boxes provide a book of the idol's CG set, character message cards, pins, and bromides. 3 Majesty has messages from London, X.I.P. from L.A. The fifth anniversary box combines the groups' bonuses and adds a drama CD starring both groups for their first overseas recording. The Gamecity Set adds a Prince Rep. fanbook, key holders, and three clear holders. Other bonuses are offered at various outlets. Pre-order any of the boxed versions by December 11, 2017 to receive a serial code for a special date scenario and an idol birthday set. Story This game's scenarios continues from the live dramas in 3 Majesty×X.I.P. LIVE -SPLASH SUMMER FES 2017-''. Its presentation is meant to be a live documentary, as each member recalls their group origins to a faceless and mute camera man working with the director. Unlike previous instances, ''Project TRISTARS provides in-depth personal insights and illustrated content for about five months of the groups' formations. Gameplay Interaction is minimal and typical visual novel style. The player selects which group story they would like to experience. At select intervals, an individual member can be selected to receive special focus. Characters will have multiple events at each break. After each narrative part is completed, the group will go on stage for a live performance. Performances use the same coordination and dance sequences at SPLASH SUMMER FES 2017 and the Victory Live concerts from the social game. The song that is played depends on the idol the player chose for the narrative part. Downloadable content includes cut scenes and live shows. Characters ;3 Majesty *Shinnosuke Otowa *Tsukasa Kirishima *Kaito Tsuji ;X.I.P. *Kento Fuwa *Kyoya Date *Toru Kanzaki Music The game keeps the highlighted figure for each song for each concert performance, which will be noted next to each song title. Never Ever Ending simultaneously features both groups. ;3 Majesty *Unmei no Lady (Shin) *INFINITY~Kimi to no Mirai~ (Kaito) *Only One (Kaito) *Sakurairo no Yakusoku (Tsukasa) *Kimi to Shooting Star (Tsukasa) *Kimi ni Niau Tsubasa (Shin) ;X.I.P. *Burning with U (Toru) *Deja-Vu (Kyoya) *Sincere Love (Kyoya) *Just do it! (Kento) *Don't Stop The Party (Kento) *Up&Up (Toru) Trophies Related Media Early teases for this game were published in B's Log and Dengeki Girls' Style. During the game's development, Ruby Party asked fans to decide what music would be chosen for the live performances. They also wanted to know what date plans would be preferred for the early bird special scenario. Players can participate in a Twitter campaign to state their impressions of the final product; LINE wallpapers will be rewarded for reaching a certain landmark of Tweets. Daisuke Namikawa (Tsukasa Kirishima) and Kohsuke Toriumi (Kyoya Date) were guests for a livestream to commemorate this game and the animated movie on October 23, 2017. A livestream to showcase gameplay took place on February 20, 2018. Animate gave out posters signed by the voice actors with any of this game's purchases at their outlets. The campaign is as long as supplies last. A lottery to celebrate the game's sales date was available while supplies lasted. Gamecity Shopping is hosting a special Cat Day (February 22) campaign for consumers who purchase any edition of this game or Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Ultimate. Redeem a serial code during the campaign to receive cat cosplay merchandise. Famitsu's news section dedicated to girls content, Girlscope, had a livestream on Valentine's Day that focuses on this game and Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Ultimate. Dengeki Girl's Style featured this game and Ultimate for its March 10, 2018 Dengeki Girl's Style Game Tengoku livestream. Another VR event, 3 Majesty×X.I.P. LIVE -5th Anniversary Tour-, is planned to take place at DMM VR Theater March 3~April 1, 2018. Dengeki Girl's Style is open to fan messages for their favorite idol(s). Responses from the idols are going to be published in the April issue of Dengeki Girl's Style. Submissions are being accepted until February 19, 2018. Gallery Tokimekires-tristars-keyvis.jpg|Key visual Tokimekires-tristars-concertgarb.jpg|Concert outfits debuting in Project TRISTARS B's Log Magazine Cover 3 (TMR).png|B's Log April 2018 issue cover Project Tristars Countdown 1 (TMR).png|Countdown image for early bird special deadline; 6 more days Project Tristars Countdown 2 (TMR).png|5 more days Project Tristars Countdown 3 (TMR).png|4 more days Project Tristars Countdown 4 (TMR).png|3 more days Project Tristars Countdown 5 (TMR).png|2 more days Project Tristars Countdown 6 (TMR).png|1 more day Project Tristars Countdown 7 (TMR).png|Last chance for early bird pre-order bonuses Tokimekires-tristars-countdown2-date.jpg|Countdown for game's release; 6 more days Tokimekires-tristars-countdown2-kirishima.jpg|5 more days Tokimekires-tristars-countdown2-fuwa.jpg|4 more days Tokimekires-tristars-countdown2-otowa.jpg|3 more days Tokimekires-tristars-countdown2-kanzaki.jpg|2 more days Tokimekires-tristars-countdown2-tsuji.jpg|1 more day Tokimekires-tristars-countdown2-out.jpg|Game is on sale External Links *Prince Rep. hub *Official website, Official YouTube channel, Official Instagram *App Store listing, Google Play listing Category: Games